Budapest
by Okeeanos
Summary: HISTOIRE FINIE Il avait été envoyé pour la tuer . Mais il n’y arriva pas . Voici ma version de la rencontre entre Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow et Clint Barton / Hawkeye
1. Je devais la tuer

_**Titre : **Budapest _

_**Auteur : **Okeeanos _

_**P. Principaux : **Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton_

_**Mots de l'auteur : **Hey , c'est la 3ème fois que j'écris ce chapitre (oui car il a décidé de ce supprimer tout seul) mais bref . Comme je l'ai dit dans mes deux derniers écrit ;-; . Depuis Avengers 1, beaucoup de fan de Marvel et plus particulièrement de Black Widow et Hawkeye veulent savoir se qu'il c'est passé à Budapest . J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ma version . J'ai vu que plusieurs Fanfic portait le même nom , je n'en ais lu aucune donc j'espère que ma version n'a pas été "prise" . Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 1 _

_ ~_1: je devais la tuer ~

Clint Barton travaillait au SHIELD depuis maintenant 6 mois . Et comme tout les matins , il regarda le planning pour connaître sa mission du jour . Il n'avait jamais rien d'exceptionnel , il était souvent pris comme "le boulet" de la bande . Mais cette fois-ci , à son nom était écrit le mot "Budapest" . Budapest l'endroit ? A moins que se soit une personne ? Ou le nom d'un gang ? Ou ... Les pensées du jeune homme furent perturbées par l'arrivée de Nick Fury en personne .

**Nick : **Barton ! Je vous cherchais . Suivez moi dans mon bureau .

**Clint : **Oui monsieur

Clint suivit l'homme jusqu'à son bureau , et remarqua qu'il n'était pas vide . Plusieurs personnes était la dans le bureau .

**Nick : **Asseillez-Vous Clint .

Le jeune homme obéi sans parler

**Nick : **Clint , je vais vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance . Si vous échouez , vous dites adieux à votre place ici . C'est compris ?

**Clint : **Oui monsieur .

Nick attrapa un dossier et le posa face à Clint sur la table . Il l'ouvra à la première page et Clint pu voir la photo d'une magnifique femme . Elle avait le teint porcelaine , des cheveux rouges et de grands yeux verts

**Nick : **Je vous présente Natalia Alianovna Romanov, ou Natasha Romanoff . Elle est plus connue sous le nom de "Black Widow" . Elle sera à Budapest pour un gala demain . Votre seule et unique mission est de l'éliminer .

**Clint : **L'éliminer ?

**Nick : **Clint , je veux le cadavre de cette femme . Votre avion part dans 1h . Faites vos bagages .

A ces mots Clint se leva et salua Nick avant de quitter la pièce et de faire ces bagages.

Comme prévu , 1 heure après , l'avion de Clint s'éleva dans les airs . Il avait avec lui un dossier lui apprenant un peux plus sur la fameuse Black Widow . Il apprena qu'elle était Russe , qu'elle était une meurtrière et qu'elle n'avait aucune famille . Mais le jeune homme était surtout perturbé par les différentes photos présente avec le dossier . Comment imaginer qu'une femme ayant l'air aussi douce et gentille puisse être à l'origine d'autant d'abominable chose . En attendant son arrivée à Budapest , Clint regarda le costume que Nick lui avait donner . Et il se demanda quel genre de robe portera Natasha . Il reposa le costume et s'asseilla de nouveau sur le siège en ayant l'objectif de dormir . Mais rien à faire , la rousse hantait son esprit .

Enfin arrivé à Budapest , Clint s'installa dans la chambre d'hôtel qui lui avait été donné . Elle était grande et luxueuse . Une pièce était sa chambre , un grand lit deux places , une belle armoire blanche et doré , mais surtout un énorme lustre en cristal se tenait au plafond . L'autre pièce adjacente à celle ci était un petit salon , il contenait un sofa , une petite table basse et une énorme télé était fixée au mur . Le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone , 2h30 du matin ... 9h de vol ... Sacré décalage horaire . Clint enfila un jogging et s'affala dans le grand lit .

———————————————————————

Clint Barton se réveilla . Son premier réflexe étant de regarder son téléphone . 11h30 ... Quoi ! 11h30 , merde , merde , merde pensa t-Il . Clint se leva et mis son costume illico presto . Il ne lui restait plus que 3 heures pour examiner la pièce en détails . Le gala devait commencer à 14h30 mais il ne savais absolument pas quand l'araignée devait pointer le bout de son nez . Il pris donc le dossier et examina la salle où devait se trouver la réception . C'était une grande salle avec un grand escalier en marbre qui trônait en son milieu . La salle de premier étage devait être fermée pour la réception . Durant les 3 heures qui suivait , Clint examina chaque sortie , chaque entrée , chaque fenêtre . Il devait connaître la pièce par cœur pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par les événements .

14h20 . Clint sortie de la chambre et entra dans la voiture qui lui avait été préparé . La route se passa dans encombre . Mais au moment de sortir , le chauffeur lui glissa quelques mots

**Chauffeur : **Nick ma demander de vous transmettre le message suivant , il vous demande d'être prudent et de surtout ne pas vous laisser manipuler par elle

**Clint : **D'accord , merci .

Clint sortie de la voiture et monta les quelques marche qui le séparait de la réception .

**Vigile : **Nom et Prénom s'il vous plaît

**Clint : **JamesGilbertson

**Vigile : **Allez-y .

Clint remercia le vigile et entra dans la pièce . Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde , et aucun signe de la veuve noir . Hawkeye se dirigea donc vers le bar et pris une coupe de champagne avant de se diriger vers un endroit où il pouvait voir l'entrée . Et après environ 20 minutes d'attente , elle entra . Elle était habillée d'une somptueuse robe rouge bustier et longue , fendu sur le côté droit . Des escarpins noirs et ces cheveux était légèrement bouclé , les fessant monter au dessus des ses épaules . Elle n'était pratiquement pas maquillée . Elle avait une petite pochette dans la main . "Assez grande pour une arme" se dit Clint .

La jeune femme entre donc dans la pièce et se dirigea donc vers le bar avant de se faire aborder par un homme . Clint savait que c'était cet homme la qu'elle devait tuer . "Si il savais..." L'homme s'en alla laissant Natasha seule . C'était le moment . Clint posa sa coupe et avança vers le bar , se positionnant juste à côté d'elle . Il regardait droit devant lui

**Clint : **Une coupe s'il vous plait . Vous voulez quelque chose ?

A ces mots il se tourna vers elle . Et il ne pu empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir légèrement . Elle était magnifique . Ces grand yeux verts pleins de malice le fixait .

**Natasha : **Non merci , j'ai déjà ma coupe .

Elle pointa du doigt une coupe posée sur le bar

**Natasha : **Et vous êtes ?

**Clint : **James ... James Gilberton .

**Natasha : **Enchantée , Kalinka Yershova

**Clint : **Russe ?

**Natasha : **Américain ?

Les deux personnes rigolèrent . Personne ne pouvais se douter qu'ils voulait pourtant s'entretuer.


	2. Pourquoi je n’y arrive pas

_2 : Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas _

Natasha finissait sa coupe sous les yeux de Clint .

**Clint : **J'aurais besoin de vous parler seul à seul .

Les deux espions se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce adjacente à la salle de réception . A peine la porte fermée , Natasha sortie son pistolet et le pointa vers Clint . Sans grande surprise il avait fait de même

**Clint : **Natasha ...

**Natasha : **Vous pouvez me dire votre vrai prénom ?

**Clint : **Clint Barton

**Natasha : **Ohhhh , Le shield je présume ?

**Clint : **Le KGB ?

**Natasha : **Vous mentez très mal .

**Clint : **Et vous très bien .

**Natasha : **Donc vous voulez me tuer c'est ça

**Clint : **Effectivement

**Natasha : **Normalement je devais tuer quelqu'un d'autre ... Oh je viens de le faire !

**Clint : **Pardon ?

**Natasha : **Un poison dans la coupe de cet abruti

**Clint : **Pourquoi vous tuez ?

**Natasha : **Tu sais se qui me fait rire avec les Américains ?

**Clint : **Non .

**Natasha : **Vous ne vous intéresser qu'au fait . Et pas à l'histoire .

**Clint : **Raconter moi

**Natasha : **C'est l'armée Américaine qui a tué ma famille devant mes yeux , m'envoyant dans ce camps "de danse"

**Clint : **Pardon ?

**Natasha : **Toute ma vie j'ai été élevé à tuer . La faute à qui ? A votre armée . Vous récolter ce que vous semer .

**Clint : **Vous tuez aussi .

**Natasha : **L'homme que vous venez de voir , il avait vendu des armes à des pays qui veulent nous faire la guerre .

**Clint : **N'essayer pas de me faire croire que vous êtes gentille .

**Natasha : **Et n'essayer pas de me faire croire que vous l'êtes .

**Clint : **Pardon ?

**Natasha : **Si je baissais mon arme , vous me tiriez une balle dans le crâne . Faux ?

**Clint : **C'est vrai .

**Natasha : **Alors vous auriez commis un meurtre

**Clint : **Vous êtes quelqu'un de mauvais .

**Natasha : **Un meurtre est un meurtre . Peux importe qui vous tuez .

Clint baissa son arme et tira dans la jambe de la Russe . Celle ci ne fit rien en retour

**Clint : **Vous ne me tuer pas ?

**Natasha : **Je ne suis pas un serial killer .

Natasha se laissa tomber dans les bras de Clint . Celui-ci fut pris de remord et pris Natasha dans ces bras avant de la monter dans sa chambre d'hôtel . Il soigna sa jambe et la laissa sur son lit . Le jeune homme s'asseilla sur le sofa . Il reçu un appel de Nick

**Nick : **Vous avez réussi ?

**Clint : **Et bien ...

**Nick : **Oui ou non ?

**Clint : **Oui , Elle est morte

**Nick : **Bien , votre avion part dans 2 jours . Profiter de Budapest .

Nick raccrocha , et Clint sursauta lorsque qu'il entendit un voix venir de la porte de la chambre .

**Natasha : **Morte ? Je suis quand même bien réveillé pour un cadavre .

Natasha se tenant dans l'ouverture de la porte . Elle portait un short noir et un débardeur gris .

**Clint : **Se sont mes habits ?

**Natasha : **Oui , vous avez tâché ma robe .

**Clint : **Pourquoi je ne peux pas vous tuer ?

**Natasha : **Je ne sais pas ...

**Clint : **Ne chercher pas votre arme , je l'ai rangé . Votre couteau aussi .

**Natasha : **Vous allez me tuer ?

**Clint : **Je devrais .

Natasha pris place à côté de Clint dans le sofa .

**Natasha : **Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres .

**Clint : **Pardon ?

**Natasha : **Les autres m'aurait tuer sans hésiter .

**Clint : **Je suis faible .

**Natasha : **Non , vous avez un cœur .

**Clint : **Mais je dois vous tuer .

**Natasha : **En fait on est pareille .

**Clint : **On est juste de deux côté différents

**Natasha : **Tu a choisis ton côté .

**Clint : **Pas toi .

Clint tourna son visage vers celui de Natasha . La jeune femme ne semblait avoir aucune émotion

**Clint : **Et si tu rejoignait le SHIELD ?

**Natasha : **Tu veux me faire torturer ou quoi ?

**Clint : **Non pourquoi

**Natasha : **laisse tomber . Laisse moi partir

**Clint : **Non ! Je perdrais mon travail .

**Natasha : **Alors tue moi .

La jeune femme se leva et se plaça devant Clint . A genoux , les mains au dessus de la tête .

**Clint : **Tu fais quoi la ?

**Natasha : **J'attend .

**Clint : **Tu attend que ?

**Natasha : **Que tu prenne une arme et que tu me tue.

Clint se leva et pris une arme dans le placard de la cuisine avant de revenir vers Natasha . Il lui posa le bout de l'arme sur le front .

**Natasha : **Alors ?

**Clint : **Alors quoi ?

**Natasha : **Tu tire ou quoi ?

**Clint : **Je n'y arrive pas ...

**Natasha : **Tu sais que si j'avais voulu de tuer tu serais déjà mort .

**Clint : **Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tué ?

Clint baissa son arme , mais ne bougea pas . Natasha ne se releva pas , mais posa ces mains sur ces cuisses .

**Natasha : **Je te l'ai déjà dit . Je ne suis pas une serial killer ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre . Je ne tue pas comme bon me semble . Je tue quand on m'attaque . Moi ou ma patrie .

**Clint : **Je t'ai tiré dans la jambe

**Natasha : **Et tu aurais pu tirer dans mon crâne .

———————————————————————

_Voilà voilà , ce chapitre est fini . Il était un peux court , désolé ._

_Tu n'as pas aimé - Review _

_Tu as aimé - Review_

_Bref , je m'attaque au chapitre 3 , je devrai le poster dans ... 1 semaine je pense . D'ailleurs . Cette histoire ne seras pas très longue . Je pense 4 chapitre :)_


	3. Je crois que je l’aime

_Hellooooo , bienvenue dans le chapitre 3 de Budapest . J'espère qu'il vous plairas _

_———————————————————————_

_3: Je crois que je l'aime ._

Natasha et Clint était assis sur le sofa . Une pizza en face d'eux . Juste en les regardant , beaucoup aurait misé sur un couple , ou des amis . Mais personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il était deux espions , et que monsieur devait tuer Madame . Natasha pris une part de pizza et croqua dedans .

**Natasha : **Une famille ?

**Clint : **Pardon ?

**Natasha : **Vous avez une famille ?

**Clint : **Et bien en fait je ...

Clint réfléchi , il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie privée à personne .

**Natasha : **Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre .

**Clint : **J'ai une femme . Et elle est enceinte

**Natasha : **Felicitations .

**Clint : **Merci

Clint pris une part de pizza lorsque qu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre . Natasha pris le pistolet posé sur la table et Clint alla vers la cuisine prendre le sien . Les deux espions se regardèrent

**Natasha : **Première mission en duo

**Clint : **Si vous le dites .

3 hommes armés rentrèrent dans la chambre . Natasha courut vers l'une d'eux et commença à se battre avec lui . Elle le lis à terre avant de passer au second . En se relevant , elle vis que Clint en avait tué un .

**Natasha : **Wow c'était quoi ça ?

**Clint : **Je ne sais pas ... Je

Natasha courat vers Clint et le poussa sur le côté en tirant sur l'homme qui était derrière lui . Malheureusement , la veuve ne put esquiver la balle qui arrivait droit sur le côté droit de son ventre . Après le choque de la balle , elle s'effondra au sol . Clint pris alors l'araignée dans ces bras et appuya sur la plaît avant de courir dans les escaliers pour sortir du bâtiments

**Natasha : **Tu diras à ta femme qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir un homme avec un si grand cœur.

**Clint : **Tu lui diras toi même .

Clint appela Nick Fury et lui demanda un Jet de toute urgence , sans expliquer les raisons de cette demande . Dans le jet , Clint s'occupa de Natasha comme il le pouvais . Ils atterrirent dans un champs au beau milieu de nul part .

Clint pris le bras de Natasha et le posa autour de ces épaules pour l'aider à marcher .

**Clint : **Voilà , doucement .

**Natasha : **On est où la ?

**Clint : **Chez moi .

**Natasha : **Quoi ?!

Clint ouvra la porte et vis sa femme en panique

**Laura : **Qui est elle ? Tu vas bien ?

**Clint : **Laura ! Elle est blessée , tu peux faire quelque chose s'il te plaît .

**Laura : **D'abord tu me dit qui elle est

**Clint : **Elle m'a sauvé la vie , c'est une amie

Natasha regarda Clint avec un léger sourire . Laura l'aida a s'installer dans le salon . Elle commença à la soigner

**Laura : **Comment vous vous appeler ?

**Natasha : **Natasha ...

**Laura : **Enchanté , je suis Laura . Alors comme ça vous êtes une amie de mon mari ?

**Natasha : **Oui , on peux dire ça comme ça .

Pendant ce temps , Clint c'était éloigné . Il téléphonait à Nick .

**Clint : **Monsieur ? J'ai besoin que vous veniez immédiatement . C'est très important , c'est à propos de Natasha Romanoff .

Après cet appel , le jeune homme retourna dans le salon . 30 minutes après , Nick Fury arriva . Seul comme l'avais demandé Clint

**Nick : **Clint , j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir fait déplacer !

Nick entra dans la cuisine et vis la veuve noir en train de manger un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète .

**Clint : **Je pense que c'est une bonne raison .

———————————————————————

30 minutes , cela fesait 30 minutes que Nick et Clint parlait ... Enfin plutôt s'hurlait dessus . A propos de Natasha .

**Clint : **Elle ma sauver la vie ! Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de se prendre la balle à ma place !

**Nick : **Mais vous êtes conscient du risque que vous avez pris ! Elle connaît votre adresse maintenant , et votre femme !

**Clint : **Elle n'est pas comme vous me l'avez décrit dans le dossier ! Elle n'est pas comme les autres !

**Nick : **Et pourquoi ?

**Clint : **_Elle a un cœur . _

———————————————————————

Natasha était dans le salon . Laura la regardait bizarrement .

**Natasha : **Vous vous demander pourquoi Nick Fury est en colère contre Clint hein

**Laura : **Vous savez pourquoi ?

**Natasha : **Et bien en fait , de base ... La cible de votre mari c'était moi .

Laura se leva d'un coup et ouvrit la porte du bureau au les deux hommes discutait

**Laura : **TU AS RAMENÉ UNE TUEUSE CHEZ NOUS ?

**Nick : **Écouter Laura ...

**Laura : **Non je n'écoute pas ! Elle aurait pu nous assassiner !

**Clint : **Non ! C'est une personne bien . Elle a eu des jours difficiles , et elle a été élevé pour tuer ! Mais elle n'a jamais choisis cette voie . Elle mérite de choisir qui elle veux être . Et elle veux être quelqu'un de bien .

Natasha s'était avancé à l'entrebaillement de la porte

**Natasha : **Je ... Si vous voulez vous pouvez me tuer, achever votre mission Clint .

**Clint : **Non ! Vous méritez d'avoir une belle vie !

**Natasha : **Clint ...

**Clint : **Non je refuse ! Elle mérite de devenir quelqu'un de bien .

Nick regarda Natasha droit dans les yeux . Son regard était d'abord noir , mais peux a peux il la regardait autrement . Son regard s'adoucissait .

**Nick : **Mademoiselle Natasha Romanoff ?

**Natasha : **Oui ?

**Nick : **Êtes vous sur le sol américaine pour infiltrer la base du SHIELD ?

**Natasha : **Quoi ? Enfin non ! Je ne devais même pas été là à la base . Je ne suis jamais venue en Amérique avant ... Enfin sans avoir une mission

**Nick : **Je vais vous poser une question très simple , vous y répondez par oui ou par non . Vous n'avez pas de retour en arrière possible ...

Voulez vous rejoindre le SHIELD ?

———————————————————————

_Fin du chapiiiiitre , voilà voilà ... _

_Tu as aimé - Review _

_Tu n'as pas aimé - Review _

_D'ailleurs je fais ma petite promo , j'ai deux compte fan donc si vous voulez aller les suivre_

_Marvel/Natasha - natasha.romxnoff _

_Blindspot - blindspott_patterson_

_Je vous laisse la dessus . A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre _


	4. Mais je ne dois pas

_Welcome to le dernier chapitre. C'était une histoire assez courte mais bon . J'espère qu'elle vous auras plus . Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre final :)_

_———————————————————————_

**Nick : **Êtes-vous sûre de votre décision?

**Natasha : **Oui .

**Nick : **Bien .

Nick tourna les talons , salua Laura et Clint avant de sortir sur le perron . Une fois dehors , l'homme s'arrêta pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

**Nick : **Je pense que je peux donc vous dire a demain .

**Natasha : **Effectivement .

Clint ferma la porte avant d'avancer vers Natasha .

**Clint : **Je ... je ne sais pas quoi te dire

**Natasha : **Mais moi je sais .

**Clint : **Pardon ?

**Natasha : **Je dois te dire merci .

**Clint : **Enfin , je ne ... Je n'est rien fait , j'ai seulement...

Natasha ria . Clint se stopa net , c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la jeune femme rire . Il regarda son grand sourire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi .

Clint installa Natasha dans la chambre d'ami .

**Natasha : **Ne t'inquiète pas , je ne vais pas rester longtemps .

**Clint : **Tu ne nous gêne pas .

**Natasha : **Mais moi ça me gêne .

**Clint : **Je pourrais demander à Nick si tu peux loger dans le cartier général du SHIELD .

**Natasha : **Je le demanderai moi même .

**Clint : **Bon ... Je vais te laisser , à demain .

**Natasha : **A demain .

**_9h37 - Cartier général du SHIELD _**

**Nick : **Bonjour Natalia .

**Natasha : **Bonjour .Appeler moi Natasha

**Nick : **Bien , Natasha . Vous vous sentez prêtes à partir en mission ?

**Natasha : **Bien sûr .

**Nick : **Vous partirez avec l'agent Barton .

**Natasha : **Dîtes-moi , je pourrais loger ici ?

**Nick : **Premier étage , 3 eme chambre .

**Natasha : **Merci bien .

**Nick : **J'appelle Clint , rejoignez moi au bureau .

_10 minutes plus tard ._

**Nick : **Bienvenue dans votre 1ère mission en duo .

Natasha et Clint se regardèrent , ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'était pas la première . Et il savaient également que ce ne serait pas la dernière .

Tu tutu tuluuuuuuuu (humhum ...)

———————————————————————

_Dernier chapitre très cours mdrrr . Bien voilà voilà , _

_je suis assez contente de l'avoir fini . Je dois finir Blue Bird , donc je ne pense pas commencer d'autre Fanfic avant la fin de celle-la . Je vous laisse donc , je vous kiff :)_


End file.
